The Second Serving
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Sequel to Thanks for Giving. Its been one year since the Thanksgiving Incident and Sam is still bitter. But now she's got a new, even more dangerous plan to save the Turkeys. Will it work? DXS please R
1. Sam's Plan

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

Within a room, not just any room, but Sam's bedroom, she was hunched over on her bed and fuming over something. Danny Fenton/Phantom and Tucker Foley sat on the edge of the bed, trying to cheer her up. They had made no progress.

"What's Sam upset about anyway?" Tucker asked his friend.

"She's still bitter about the 'Thanksgiving Incident' last year I guess." Danny replied.

"Well having your boyfriend convince the very animals that you were trying to protect to maul you isn't exactly a moral booster." Sam muttered darkly.

"Sam, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let your undead Turkey army destroy Amity Park!" Danny threw his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"And if anyone should be angry it should be me! You made those Turkeys with me in mind didn't you?" Tucker accused. Sam fell back onto the bed, allowing the two boys to see a glint in her amethyst eyes.

"Uh-oh. Sam, you've got that look again, the one that means you have a hair-brained idea that's going to kill us all." Danny and Tucker slowly inched their way towards the door, only to find Sam blocking the exit.

"Tucker, you're a genius! That's where I went wrong, undead turkey army! If anything that made people hate them even more. But now I have new, better plan…" Danny raised his with is index finger up as if he was about to ask a question. The Goth answered it before he could even speak.

"And no Danny, it doesn't involve seducing you." Danny hung his lead low. Sam continued. "My new plan is to break into the turkey killing farm/factory thing. Rescue the Turkeys via a prison break style cliché, rehabilitate them and teach the birds how to survive in the wild, and then release them. Would anyone like to join me?" Tucker sighed.

"I've got nothing better to do." Sam smiled.

"What about you Danny?" The halfa looked up and his face showed that he was heavily thinking about it.

"I'm not sure. After what happened last year…" Sam then walked up to Danny.

"Well, if we free the turkeys then maybe we could…" She whispered the rest into Danny's ear. His eyes widened.

"Count me in!"

* * *

I will need three reviews to update. Chapter two will probably be the last chapter, so review please. 


	2. Fowl Play

Later that night: Danny, Sam and Tucker hid behind the bushes in front of the Amity Park Turkey Processing Plant. They wore those cliché black wool burglar type outfits. Sam made some hands gestures which Danny and Tucker clearly didn't understand.

"Come on guys! We practiced the signals ten times!" Sam was clearly annoyed.

"Well they're hard to remember. What was the snail supposed to mean again?" Tucker asked.

"I think the snail meant happy Hanukkah and the people doing the tango means that Sam wants to…" Before Danny could continue Sam put her hand over his mouth. While Tucker couldn't understand what the halfa was saying, he could tell it was probably not something he wanted to know. Once Danny stopped talking Sam removed her hand.

"Okay here's the plan. Danny will go ghost and get rid of the security, then Tucker and I will heard the escaped Turkeys out. Then we lead them back to my house, mission is a success." Sam explained.

"Sam, you forgot the last part. You know the part you told me about in private. Where Tucker leaves and we" Sam then kicked her boyfriend where you do not want to be kicked. Danny doubled over in pain and Tucker started laughing at Danny's getting beat up by a non ghost powered girl. Well he didn't tell Sam that, or else he'd be on the ground too.

"Danny there is reason I tell you these things in private. BECAUSE THEY ARE PRIVATE!" The ghost-boy got up, still looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Sam, uh, there's kind of one problem with your plan… I was kinda chasing the box ghost and I chased him all the way here and the guards saw us and they ghost-proofed the whole place." Danny winced; having a feeling Sam would hit him again. Instead her eye twitched but then the Goth regained her composure.

"A minor setback. It looks like we'll just have to break in the old fashioned way."

The three teens skirted the bushes, which really didn't make a difference because until they got to the ghost-shield Danny was making them invisible. When asked, Sam replied that they were acting stealthy because… well… uh… she would get back to them on that.

"When do reach the ghost shield. If were gonna act stealthy we should when Danny can't make us invisible." Tucker complained. Suddenly Danny screamed and looked as if he was being electrocuted. He turned human and laid smoking on the ground.

"We're at the ghost shield." Danny then passed out. (**AN: I know ghost-shields have never done this to Danny but you've got to admit its funny.**) After Danny regained consciousness they snuck up to the entrance. Only one line of mere bushes separated the teens from the guard.

"That guard must be aptly trained. Able to see through any ruse, trained to give his life to protect this bastion of evil, I bet he knows fifty ways to kill a man using only a tube sock. It's not going to be easy getting past him." Tucker smirked.

"Oh yeah Sam? Watch and learn." Techno Geek guy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Hey guard! You here something behind you!" The startled guard jumped.

"Hmm, I wonder what I heard." While he looked around to see what noise that random voice said he heard. Mr. Guard had no idea that three teenagers just entered the factory. "Must have been the wind." The Guard and went back to guarding.

Now inside the factory, the trio crept toward the Turkey enclosures. Sam made some more hand gestures, which or course, Danny and Tucker didn't understand. The Goth face palmed and made another gesture. Danny looked shocked and whispered "Sam, do really want to do that in front of Tucker?!"

"No you idiot! That's the symbol for follow me. I think I found the Turkey pens." Tucker didn't seem convinced.

"Sam, this place is a virtually labyrinth. How on earth could you know where the Turkey pens are?" He asked. Sam then pointed to a sign above their heads which consisted of a big glowing red arrow; next to it was "Tucker Pens".

"Oh." Sam crept up to the gate of the Turkey pen and looked for a lock to pick. Finally she tried just opening it and surprisingly the door sprang open!

"Jackpot! These guys are so full of themselves they only have security on the outside." Sam chuckled to herself as they began to round up the Turkeys that had been spared being made into Thanksgiving Dinner. Tucker began to gather some too, Sam looked to Danny, who was doing a very _special _dance. The Goth sighed.

"Danny, I told you to go before we left."

"I didn't have to then!" Danny's face was begging to turn red from holding it for so long.

"Well just hold and we'll be out of here in a minute."

"I can't hold it much longer!" Sam sighed again and the three ran outside… right into the guard. I won't describe what happened next as it was extremely violent; let's just say the guard's injuries never fully healed.

"Okay Danny. Just go behind those bushed over there and quickly so we can get back to Turkey saving."

"I don't have to go anymore." Tucker inched away from his friend. Sam looked about ready to scream in anger. Quickly the three ran back inside to round up the Turkeys.

------Sappy Thanksgiving-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they returned the Manson Mansion. Each with an arm full of Turkeys. The birds where not enjoying this very much and had taking a liking to pecking their carriers mercilessly. Sam walked up to the door and reached into her pocket while balancing the Turkeys in he other arm. Then a look of pure horror crossed the Goth's face.

"Oh no! I left my keys in my room! We're locked out! We're doomed! All this work for nothing!" Sam fell to her knees crying hysterically; obviously the night's events had proved to be too much. The Turkey's she had been holding ran off into the street.

"Sam." Tucker said trying to get her attention.

"Sam. Sam! SAM!"

"What! Can't you see I'm trying to have an emotional breakdown?"

"Sam, you know you can just ring the doorbell." She immediately stopped crying and got up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, my nerves have been worn thin. Mostly by a certain someone who is definitely not going to…" Sam's statement was cut off by the sounds of car crashes, caused by the Turkeys she had dropped, which had run into open traffic. The three came in. The fowls they had been carrying struggled away from Danny and Tucker and ran off down a hallway to who knows where. Sam then embraced her friends.

"Thanks guys. I know you didn't want to do that but just think. We managed to save… four Turkeys."

"Well I'm sure they'll be very happy and grateful." Danny replied. Tucker slipped out of the group hug.

"I think I'm gonna go before my parents think I've been abducted by deranged lunatics. Bye guys." Tucker waved and headed out. Danny and Sam remained hugging.

"So, what should we do now my love?" Danny asked.

"Well, I know what I said earlier but, I did promise you we would…" The door slammed shut behind him. Tucker did not need to hear the end of that sentence. Realizing he had forgotten something, the techno geek opened the door back up.

"Almost forgot. Happy Thanksgiving you lovebirds." The couple didn't bother to remind Tucker of their loathing of that term.

"Happy Thanksgiving Tucker."

* * *

I just barely got it in before Thanksgiving ends. Woo! Also if you the reviewers want I will write an epilogue. I will be writing a Thanksgiving story annually but I don't think next year's will be another sequel. 


End file.
